Daylight
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: In which Beck and Jade are YouTubers and Beck decides to make a Day in the Life video without telling Jade, well, anything. / Beck/Jade.


Daylight

Jade/Beck

A soft pat on the arm wakes her up from her sleep, and, still blinking away the remnants of slumber, she slowly opens her eyes to see a cold glass eye taking in every frame of her movement.

"What the hell?!" she readily exclaims, pulling the covers over her head.

A very distinctive laugh emerges from the guy in front of her. "I did warn you we were doing the _Day in the Life _video today, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I assumed that day started once I was fully dressed, my hair was combed, and I had on makeup," she grumbled from under the sheets, refusing to show even an inch of her naked face. "At least that's when _my_ day starts."

He laughs again, but still does not lower the camera. "All right, then. I'll go make some breakfast and you can come join whenever you decide you're suitable to grace the world with your presence."

"Shut _up_," she grumbles, allowing one arm to sneak out from under the covers in order to launch a pillow at her boyfriend. Sighing, she slips out of bed and stumbles to the mirror, groaning at her reflection. Hopefully he will have some tact and this image will not be plastered all over the Internet before tomorrow morning.

As always, she outfits herself in all black, brushes and curls her purple-streaked hair, and douses herself in makeup until she deems herself ready to be shown to the world. And then, as usual, she walks down the hallway to join her over-enthusiastic boyfriend in the kitchen.

"And there we have it, she's finally decided that I'm worthy of her presence," he jokes, pointing the camera her way. "Jade West, everyone. Or as you're more likely to know her – ScissorLuv."

"You're not going to love those scissors when they're halfway up your –"

"Whoa!" he interrupts her; he's always been rather adamant about keeping a "family-friendly" USlap channel despite the fact that he's typically just as potty-mouthed as she is. "As you can see, Jade's a ray of sunshine in the morning."

"Shut up," Jade says, grabbing one of the bowls of cereal off the counter and angrily shoving a spoonful of Cheerios into her mouth.

"She loves me, really," he says teasingly into the camera. "She just doesn't show it."

"So what are we meant to be doing on this little 'Day in the Life' video?" Jade asks grumpily, cocking one eyebrow in a challenging manner. "Pretty much everyone knows at this point that all I do is sit on the couch and browse the Internet, and I don't think that'd make for an interesting video."

"That way everyone would get to look at your beautiful face for hours," he replies with a laugh, and when she simply glares at him, he quickly retracts his statement. "Fine. No, we won't do that. I actually kind of figured we'd go into town for a few, eat a nice meal, see the city – you know, like normal people. And maybe we could call up André or Cat and see if they wanted to hang out to show everyone we're not _total _losers."

"Well," Jade points out flatly, "we kind of are."

"True," he amends, grinning, "but not everyone needs to know that. Now finish your Cheerios so we can go out and be average people and show our average lives, yeah?"

With a scowl, Jade replies, "_Or_ I could shove my Cheerios so far into your –"

"All right, so we've learned Jade isn't a morning person," he interrupts her cheerfully, tilting the camera back towards himself. "Sometimes I question if she's even a person at all – but you know."

"Screw you, Beck," she hisses, angrily spooning some more Cheerios into her mouth and rolling her eyes when he responds with a cheery "I'm sure you'd love to". _The sooner they get this over with, the better_.

.

Beck manages to get her out the door within the hour and they head downtown to hit up a few stores. She's not really sure what they're shopping for, actually, but Beck seems so enthused that she can't really question it, especially not on camera. By the time they get there (and honestly, she's never been so glad that Beck has a car, even if it is some crappy truck from last century), Beck's practically bouncing out of his seat.

"Is there something in particular you're so excited about buying?" Jade asks when he finally turns off the camera.

"No," he says, staring at her with those eyes that are so damn brown she feels she could get lost in them – and she's not much for saying cheesy stuff, so this is practically monumental. "Just excited to spend the day with you, honestly."

"We spend most days together," Jade points out – though the sentiment is nice, she's not convinced it's the truth.

"Yeah, but you're on your laptop most of the time," Beck points out.

"I show you pictures from Tumblr! I thought you enjoyed that," she hisses, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend, who she's beginning to question a little.

"And I do," he says reassuringly, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he pulls the car to a stop. "But sometimes this is nice, you know? Just you and me."

Jade laughs in a way that's halfway sarcastic. "And our 5 million subscribers."

"They'll love this," Beck says with a grin. "I mean, they waited 4 years for this. They knew practically before _we _did. I feel like we ought to thank them somehow."

"Thank them for all the harassment?" Jade questions, raising an eyebrow. However much she may care for her boyfriend, sometimes she questions his mental stability.

Beck shrugs, but then nods his head. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it was worth it, right? They brought us together." And then he gets out of the car, walking around to her side to open her door – "you realize I am perfectly capable of opening a door by myself, right?" she says, but he doesn't listen as per usual. He takes her hand, threading their fingers together, and pulls out the video camera with his other hand, turning it around to take a 'video selfie' as Jade sardonically calls it. "Hey guys, so we're headed over to one of our favorite music stores. I figure it's a great place to start, especially since Jade's such a big music enthusiast – "

"You make it sound like I'm forcing you to go there," Jade points out, but she half-smiles anyway because he'd thought of her when he planned this, like really thought of her, and ugh he's too thoughtful.

"Okay, fine. Disclaimer: I planned this day. Jade has no part in what's about to go down. So for all you people who are all 'Jade hijacked the pants in that relationship – sometimes she lets me have a say too."

"Sometimes?!"

Laughing, Beck continues. "But anyway. Let's venture off, yeah?"

The two of them head into the music store, which, due to its organization, helpful employees (without being overly helpful thank you very much), and amazing design is actually one of Jade's favorites. They sift through the CDs together, Jade vetoing Beck's attempts to make her buy a One Direction CD ("I don't care if you think Zayn is hot _it's not happening_!") and finally settle on purchasing a book of sheet music for Jade to attempt on her keyboard. As they head out, Beck updates the viewers. "So, we've just left the music store, but Jade, for some reason, wouldn't buy the new One Direction CD."

"We've already got that disturbing One Direction poster in the bathroom. You can't be serious."

"If I'd never met you I'd totally be with Zayn Malik. Seriously."

"Zayn Malik has no clue you exist, idiot."

Beck pokes her in the side teasingly. "Is someone getting jealous?"

Scowling, Jade hisses, "_No_."

"Really, Jade?" Beck laughs. "Of all the people in the world, you pick Zayn Malik to get jealous over?"

"Do we really need to talk about that time you got jealous of _Siri_? Cause that was ridiculous, let me tell you," she replies, giving her boyfriend a pointed look.

Beck pauses, face turning red. "I'm editing that out."

"Like hell you are," Jade says, half-grinning in victory. Though her boyfriend's not too hard to beat, it still feels nice to win.

.

By the time dinner rolls around, Beck's dragged her into what feels like a thousand places – her only break being when he heads to the bathroom for an absurdly long time, probably because he has to fix his hair she figures – and Jade's more than willing to acquiesce to his request that they _finally _get some food. He's made reservations at their favorite sushi restaurant, Nozu, and "to show the viewers that they actually have friends" he's invited along their only YouTuber friend that lives close by, Cat Valentine. Cat's more than happy to see them – but today, it seems, especially Jade. She launches herself at the dark-haired girl.

"Jade!" she exclaims, burying her tiny body into Jade. "I'm so glad you're finally here! Did you have a nice time today? I bet you did. Beck's been excited about today for weeks."

"Has he now?" Jade questions, glancing over at her boyfriend, who is giving Cat the eyes she's given Cat a hundred times before – the eyes that clearly say 'shut your mouth before I shut it for you', though for Beck probably in a nicer manner. For a moment she wonders what is going on, but figures Beck will tell her when he's ready. Right?

Cat drags the two of them to a table, where they sit down and chat over sushi. Cat babbles a lot about her life, especially the fact that she's starting to add a musical aspect to her YouTube channel, and Jade just nods her head, content to listen to her friend talk. At times there's something soothing about nonsensical babble. Plus, the sushi is delicious as always, which is an added bonus. Beck takes a few short videos, commenting how they're having dinner with a friend – _yes_, Beck and Jade have friends who aren't actually each other, can you believe it?

"I wonder if they have red velvet cake here for dessert," Cat wonders after they've paid their check and are getting ready to leave.

"I doubt it, Cat," Jade replies patiently.

"Besides, no time for dessert," Beck says hastily and in a manner that is so unlike him that Jade turns to face him in surprise. "We're on a schedule, _remember_?" And by the look he gives Cat, Jade has a feeling that he's directing the comment at Cat rather than her for some odd reason. She can't help but wonder if she's missing something here.

"Oh, yeah!" Cat yelps cheerily, which is a reaction that is also unlike Cat – typically she would've been offended by Beck's harsh tone. Instead, she throws her arms tightly around Jade and says, "Have fun tonight!" with a knowing wink before bounding off, bidding her farewells to the couple.

Confused, Jade turns to her boyfriend, half-confused, half-angry. "What does she mean, _have fun_? Are we not going home?"

"Ah, well, I didn't wanna tell you this now, but no. No, we're not." He grins sheepishly at her. "Can't tell you where we're going, though, but just – trust me?"

"Always," she says, feeling her anger at being left out of the loop subside, but still feeling as confused as ever. She follows Beck out to the car, where he opens the door for her – "_seriously, I am totally capable of opening my own door you know"_ – and then drives off.

As they get further away from the restaurant, he leans closer. "Close your eyes," he whispers into her ear.

"What?" she responds, raising an eyebrow. "Why would I do that? Are you gonna lick my ear or something, because I've told you that's gross and completely inappropriate – "

"Just shut up, Jade, and close your eyes," he says with a small, amused laugh, and, with an exaggerated sigh, she does as she is told. A few minutes pass in silence, and she feels her anxiety building until he stops the car. "Okay, we're here. I'm gonna come around and get your door, so don't open your eyes or anything, all right?"

"Fine," she agrees, and she waits as he comes around to open her door, then guide her out of the car with all of his usual gentleness (it's one of the things she likes best about him). Once she's out, he guides her through the terrain (which feels like grass, she guesses) and then lets go of her.

"Don't open your eyes till I say so, okay?" he says, and then she hears him rustling around for a few seconds before he says, "All right, now you can open your eyes."

When she does, she finds her boyfriend in front of her on one knee, hands clutching a black velvet box, and it hits her what is happening in an instant. She feels the tears rushing to her eyes and she bites them back as she manages to say, "So – wait – you're – "

"Don't talk," he says with a soft laugh. "Jade West, I've loved you since the day I saw you in person for the first time and you told me I was an idiot because I accidentally went to the train station and I thought – this girl could not be more perfect, and I realized I could never let you go. I probably loved you before that, too, through all those Skype sessions and Twitter chats and convincing you to make your own USlap channel so that everyone else could see how amazing you were. I'll never stop being grateful that you watched my videos that first day. You are the single most important person in my life, and I honestly can't say where I'd be without you. I know you're going to say this is all cheesy, but I needed to say it, and I love you, and seriously, Jade, would you make my life even more perfect and marry me?"

She stares at him for a minute, completely taken off-guard by this random proposal, before she gives the biggest smile she, being Jade, could possibly give, and nods. "Yes. Yeah, of course, you idiot."

And then he laughs and pulls her in for a kiss, subtly slipping the ring (black diamond, thank God) onto her finger as they embrace. She slips away then, raising an eyebrow at him. "When the _hell_ did you find time to buy this?"

"Did you really think I took that long in the bathroom?" he teased, kissing her again lightly with an ecstatic face and it occurs to her then – _I did this, I made him this happy._

"I love you," she replies. "And yeah, that speech was pretty cheesy, but I guess I needed to hear it too, and I love you."

He grins again, pulling her closer, and then lets her go to wrangle out his stupid video camera. "There's something I've got to do, now," he says with a laugh as he turns the camera on and puts it on "selfie video" so that it captures the two of them. Ecstatic grin still on his face, he quietly says, "She said yes," and holds up her hand, ring on her finger.

"Hopefully I won't live to regret it," she quips, laughing at his offended expression. "Kidding, stupid. I could never."

And he kisses her again, and she doesn't care for once that everyone will be watching because she kind of wants them all to know he's hers.

.

**A/N: so I haven't actually written bade in forever so I apologize for this. Also I blame college for the lack of uploads. **

**Was originally going to make this a full-fledged story that explains the backstory and the complexity of Beck & Jade's relationship in this particular AU so that may come out one day if I find the inspiration, but I very much like YouTubers AU (and no this isn't meant to be in the same universe as Maelstrom but you can read it that way if you like). Also bonus points if you can tell me which Youtubers this is (very loosely) based on bc very impressed.**

**Please review if you enjoyed or even if you didn't enjoy and thanks for reading!**


End file.
